Driver assistance systems having a vehicle camera are increasingly widespread. In addition to mono cameras, 3D cameras and stereo cameras are also used. In the case of stereo cameras it is possible to calculate depth information for each pixel from the image information of both camera sensors. A depth image resulting therefrom can then be clustered, in order to detect raised objects in front of the camera.
EP 1 652 161 B2 shows a device for classifying at least one object in the surroundings of a vehicle, which detects objects by means of surroundings sensor technology and classifies said objects by reference to their three-dimensional shape and their dimensions.
A rejection class is provided for objects, the three-dimensional shape and dimensions of which do not correspond to the characteristic three-dimensional shapes and dimensions of the given classes such as e.g. trucks, cars, motorcycles, bicycles and pedestrians, etc.
This rejection class can, in some circumstances, include relevant objects, e.g. due to defective detection and/or evaluation of the surroundings sensor technology, which are then not taken into account for driver assistance functions, as the objects of the rejection class are of course rejected.